


I've Changed and Thats Okay (I'm My Way)

by dancinbutterfly



Series: ΛΚΣ Wolves of Northern California State University [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Boyd, Alpha Cora, Alpha Danny, Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angsty Schmoop, Companionable Snark, Crime Major Derek, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Has Issues, Discussion of Bondage/S&M, Discussion of lifestyle ABO D/s, Discussion of lifestyle D/s, Discussion of relationships, Dude Bro Behavior, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan and Aiden are Part of the Pack, Fake Science, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Hanging Out, M/M, Mentions of Vikings, Movie Night, Mpreg, Non-Sexual Submission, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Aiden, Omega Derek, Omega Ethan, Omega Isaac, Power Dynamics, Relationship(s), Rich Derek, Science Major Derek, Sibling Love, Stiles is sweet, Unplanned Pregnancy, frat boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out that dating while pregnant is actually one of the better experiences of Derek’s life thus far. No, seriously, it’s sort of awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Changed and Thats Okay (I'm My Way)

**Author's Note:**

> **_I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THE SERIES SO IF YOU SUBSCRIBED/BOOKMARKED YOU WILL NEED TO RESUBSCRIBE/BOOKMARK IT TO KEEP TRACK. I AM SO SORRY!_ **
> 
> I have [posted a chaptered edition for people who don't like the current format and want to have access to a full download and don't mind it in a WIP format.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1889481/chapters/4071237) Feel free to comment at either location but know that this one will always be updated first.
> 
> As always thanks to for the cheerleading [val_brown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/val_brown) and the QUEEN of ABO [tunteeton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunteeton) for the beta. If you havent read her Sherlock ABO series, RUN DONT WALK. It makes this look like chicken scratch.
> 
> All titles are misquotes of song lyrics. This one is from Panic! At the Disco's That Green Gentleman(Things Have Changed). Original Lyric "Things have changed for me and thats okay I'm on my way."
> 
> WARNINGS AND ANSWERS TO ABO, D/s, & MPREG QUESTIONS! : (contains spoilers)  
> \- click the end notes to see all the details or are concerned by any of the tags/warnings.

Turns out that dating while pregnant is actually one of the better experiences of Derek’s life thus far. No, seriously, it’s sort of awesome. Stiles stops being so careful with him, and begins holding him tighter and opening himself up emotionally.

“You share your bombshells, I share mine. It’s called reciprocity and its only fair,” Stiles explains.

His are about his family too. He’s not an orphan but Stiles _gets_ Derek’s world view. They’re curled up together in Derek’s bed a week after the episode on the bathroom floor when he tells Derek about watching his mom die on a slow spiral into insanity. He doesn’t get graphic about it but he talks about his dad like he hung the moon. Family is everything to Stiles and Derek could love him for just that. Then he looks at Derek’s stomach every now and then, there’s a look in his eyes that says he understands and Derek thinks no, maybe he could love him for that instead.

“I had to watch her die when I was nine and after that my dad and Scott kind of became my whole world.” He runs a thumb over Derek’s cheekbone. “I get it.” 

That means that Stiles has been without Claudia for eight years longer than Derek has lacked Talia which makes Derek ache for Stiles. Stiles knows what a decade of loss feels like, the hollow place in your heart that doesn’t ever go away. When he looks at Derek, Derek can see it in his eyes, the kinship that makes Stiles open up emotionally and physically like the proverbial flower Cora is constantly teasing Derek of being. 

Sharing that degree of pain shouldn’t be comforting. It is in though. Stiles sees his ugly pieces - his terrified small self that does hurtful things, and he’s still around. After six weeks of dating, Derek is actually starting to feel like he has someone besides Cora for the first time since the Laura's murder. 

Mostly Derek and Stiles play GTA-V with Scott or hang out with at the House. Stiles has taken to calling it the Wolf Den even when Derek protests, protests to the point of pausing the house movie night to tell him off. 

“It’s because your mascot is a wolf.”

“No I get it Stiles.”

“It’s a play on words.”

“Seriously, I got it.”

He pokes Derek in the ribs. “But you’re not smiling.”

“You’re not that funny.”

“Fuck you I’m hilarious. I’m the comic relief in this relationship.” 

“He’s not wrong, Derek.”

“Shut the fuck up, Aiden, no one likes you.”

“I am oozing charisma.”Aiden grins and couldn’t look more different than his twin even though they’re both Omegas. 

They joined because Lambda Kap was the most Omega friendly frat on campus but he is more like Derek than Ethan who is placidly nestled under the arm of his Phi Beta Kappa boyfriend lost in the Alpha pheromone fog of good cuddle. 

Derek misses that. Before the bickering that haze was 24/7. Not that he doesn’t like the bickering. It keeps him sharp and leads to smoking hot sex seven times out of ten but still. Wolf Den. 

“It makes us sound like wild animals,” Derek grumps. He is not letting this go. Lambda Kap is his baby. 

Stiles looks around the common room. “When was the last time you guys cleaned up around here?”

“I don’t know.” Derek looks around the room and casts the question out to all the brothers. “When was the last time we had a party?”

“Two weeks ago,” Danny, the Phi Beta Kappa boyfriend chimes in.

“Thirteen days,” Isaac corrects. “You guys spent the whole thing making out on the kitchen table. You were on top of my hoodie. I couldn’t get it back for five hours.”

Stiles snaps his fingers and nods. “Oh right.” Then he sighs. “Good times.” Derek can’t help but agree. 

“Because you’re all gross PDAing everywhere,” Aiden mutters. “Like now, with the rubbing noses against each other. What even is that?”

“Seriously Aiden. Fuck. Off. I’m just pregnancy horny,” Derek says and it's like a record screeching because the room goes silent except for the movie. That cuts off too when Boyd manages to get the remote in his hands and hit pause.

“I’m afraid I’m gonna need you to repeat that.” Aiden says. “Because I’m pretty sure you said pregnant.”

Isaac is pulling a ten dollar bill out of his wallet and passing it to Boyd. Derek wants to slap the shit out of both of them. His life is not a betting pool. Holy crap. 

“No glove no love man,” Ethan says, his eyes huge and horrified. “Omega fucking 101. Sock it before you lock it. I mean. Dude.” He actually scoots away from Danny, like you could catch pregnancy like a cold from an Alpha just touching or breathing on you. “Dude.”

“You’re the most helpful, Ethan,” Stiles chirps. “And so smart. I wish you’d help me with my homework.”

“Bite me Stilinski.”

“I would but you’d love it.”

“And I would kill you,” Danny adds.

“And Danny would kill me.”

“I would also kill you,” Derek adds.

“Derek would also kill me.” Stiles stops and blinks. “Jesus you guys are super violent. You should get an in house counselor or something. Deal with those rage issues.”

“Can we go back to the baby because dude.” Ethan’s voice is a full octave higher than normal. “Dude Derek you’re having a baby?”

“I’m aware.”

“What are you going to do?” Isaac asks. “I mean, Stiles you’re an undergrad and you guys have only been together, what, fifteen minutes?”

“We’ll be fine,” Stiles snaps before Derek can open his mouth and correct Isaac, say maybe it's not Stiles's, that Stiles doesn’t owe him anything, that he’s going to do this alone. He feels tears sting his eyes and presses his face into Stiles’s warm neck.

“You look just dandy,” Isaac mutters. “Oh my god you’re not even going to move out are you?” Derek doesn’t answer and Isaac moans. His latest Little knows him so well. 

“It takes a three-fourths majority vote to evict and you guys want that pool to be built right?” 

His insurance money, aside from sitting in a hedge fund, refurbished the game room, two of the bedrooms and is now on contract for a pool in the backyard. There’s a reason no one’s kicked him out and it's not just because he pays his rent on time and he’s not really ashamed of that. He doesn’t do well alone. 

He doesn’t want to think about being alone, about family, about brotherhood and where he is with them now or before. He's exhausted with this. He didn’t want to tell them this way. He didn’t want to interact on this adversarial level at all. He pats Stiles’s hip and gets up, nodding to the room once with a forced smile before making his way up to his room.

If he’s really honest, the flaying kind that leaves raw wounds behind, Derek knows he’s too old to be here. He also knows that he is deeply, deeply damaged goods and that he has lived in this room for the last five years. That makes it the first home he’s had since the fire. He can’t let that go. None of the brothers have forced him to either, and not just because of the money. Deep down Lambda Kappa Sigma is full of good men with good hearts who weren’t going to begrudge him Cora or the life he’s built until he’s finished his doctorate. He may be older than standard but he’s still a NorCalSate student and a Dean’s list student at that. A Dean’s List student with a bun in the oven, jesus, and it's only November.

He’s due in June so he just has to hold out until the end of the year. He can put his classes on hold after this year, get an apartment. He won’t be alone. He’ll have his baby. That will take up his everything and maybe, just maybe, if he’s very lucky, he’ll have Stiles as his Alpha too. 

Derek feels ridiculously like Scarlett O’Hara in that moment all “I’ll think about it tomorrow, at Tara” but he doesn’t have that many options does he. He’s got studying for a test next Tuesday and a doctor's appointment on Friday and the push of everyday life forward forward forward. 

The door to his room opens and he feels Stiles's arms twine around his neck a moment later. “You okay?”

Derek leans back into the embrace. This is so good. He’s never really had this. He was so young with Kate, he didn’t know to value the intimacies or interactions with his clothes on. He didn’t understand how valuable something like Stiles putting his chin on Derek’s shoulder is.

“I’m fine. I just had to get out of there. I was feeling…I don’t know.”

Stiles puts his nose under Derek’s jaw and nips at his skin. It’s classic. It’s old world. It’s exactly what Derek needs. He melts into Stiles’s arms and has never been more grateful Stiles is taller than him. He can submit as much mentally as he is physically, hand away his troubles.

“Your chemistry classes going awesome still? You were loving the organic chem thing last time I talked to you.”

“The lab,” Derek agrees, pleased Stiles remembers. It’s only the project he’s been working on with the actual professors since he was Stiles’s age. It made him choose chemistry instead of straight medicine. “Trying to trigger a self-destruct in cancer cells with chemical therapies.”

“Yeah that one. Doctor Derek going to cure cancer.”

“While you solve murders. Together they fight crime.”

“I want you in latex like right now. You’d be an awesome superhero.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m serious. You’re very principled and you cut a dashing figure to boot. Come on, lie down with me.” 

Derek does as he’s told, folding into a zigzag on his bed. Stiles faces him on the narrow bed and takes his hands. “So those twins are kind of buttholes, huh?”

“Yep. They are.”

“But you’re building a pool.”

“With a slide,” Derek agrees. “I think pools should have a slide.”

“That is bad ass. How the hell are you affording that?”

Derek looks down at their laced fingers. His family has had money since the Viking sack. “Without the fire stuff, we’ve got like a hundred and seventeen.”

Stiles blinks at him, his eyes glowing bright with shock. “A hundred and seventeen million? A hundred and seventeen million dollars? American? American dollars of currency? Are you actually serious right now?” 

This, right here? This is why Derek doesn’t tell people about the money. They look at him different. The brothers have had enough time to adjust. At least he knows Stiles likes him for him but still. “Yeah. With the life insurance and the settlement we’ve got um,” he looks down and says in a rush. “Twohundredseventyfive.”

“Two hundred and seventy-five million dollars. Derek, that’s a quarter of a billion.”

“I know.”

“You are a quarter billionaire.”

“Well Cora and I share it.”

“Oh my god that doesn’t make it any better. You are tenth of billionaires separately. That is still outrageous, do you know that? It begs the question what are you doing at this cut rate school? Hell what are you doing with a cut rate me? In fact- I pose the question ‘what?’ in general.”

“I want to help people. Cora's here. Besides I like school. I had to stop when the fire happened so I like going to school and you- Stiles. Seriously?”

“Yes seriously. When do I ever ask you a question and not mean it seriously? I usually preface or post script it with the rhetorical nature if I don’t.”

This is true. So. Okay. Time to talk. Derek hates this part but Stiles is such a great guy that for him, Derek will do it. Hell, Stiles makes him want to try which is how Derek knows this is some real shit. “I made you leave when _we_ decided you should stay. I fucked someone else the same goddamn day. I could be pregnant with his baby. I did all those things without any real excuse and, God, here you are. You’re in bed with me.”

“I like being in bed with you.”

“This is what I mean. You’re just this guy. I come from a completely alien culture from yours and you’re trying even though you don’t have to. I’m okay with nontraditional if you want but you want to try mine because that’s the guy you are so shut up. And you actually make me laugh and you’re brilliant and beautiful so just shut up because there’s nothing cut rate about you. Nothing.” Then he kisses Stiles because he has the most beautiful mouth Derek has ever seen and kissing is so much better than actually feeling all these fucking feelings. 

Stiles doesn’t seem to mind. He kisses back just as hard and hums into the kiss. Derek loves it when he does that. It never has a tune, it’s just this happy little sound like he’s eating something delicious and that something is Derek. Derek could listen to it forever and he lets himself fall into the noises they make together because they are working. In bed and out. That’s what matters.

**Author's Note:**

> -This fic has become ABO mpreg. If you've read Tried and Tested - you know I take that seriously and wont misuse or abuse it. If you havent, I promise not to misuse or abuse me. Please let me convince you.  
> -Derek is going to talk to Stiles about the baby this story. Please remember that he is a person with massive flaws and that he's doing his best. Unfortunately thats not always very good.  
> -This chapter contains details, actions, and histories of a poly D/s universe which has since faded in the first in the rise of the Christendom across Europe then in the wake of an Omega Rights Movement much like the stereotype 50s housewife/virginal teenage girl are not the icons they used to be. Derek, however, comes from a traditional family and really really likes it.  
> -He also likes the more liberated sexual freedom of being able and free to go around fucking whoever he wants (just like any modern real life man or woman with body agency can) at least he did before he met Stiles. Now he just wants Stiles. In regards to his relationship with Stiles. Though promiscuity, group sex, and D/s will be between DISCUSSED him and Stiles, it's not known much anymore in the greater universe and ONLY the D/s and light S&M(think voluntary biting and scratching)will take place from now on.  
> -Though a traditional ABO relationship is discussed in length and practiced, it should be noted that its not necessarily the 100% end game.


End file.
